


逆子【Zagreus/Achilles】

by FeiYu



Series: 塔尔塔罗斯里的混沌玩意儿 [7]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bottom Achilles(Hades Video Game), M/M, Top Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeiYu/pseuds/FeiYu
Summary: 这是灵感：战墟四周，草木丰茂他将哭号的弃子拥抱同为被严酷的命运哺育成的人他温柔闪耀而我是一头受伤的兽怀着满腔的愤嫉！我在一个粉红与深蓝之光交映的夜晚，——将他狎弄他伤痕累累，他冷汗涔涔似在痛斥：“我宁愿生下一窝毒蛇,也胜似养育这逆仔！”我为想象所惧，痛哭流涕他却将罪行，视做孩儿的玩闹对我一吻挂着微笑【在微博看见的拼贴诗，但是找不到原主了。】
Relationships: Zagreus/Achilles(Hades Video Game)
Series: 塔尔塔罗斯里的混沌玩意儿 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957441
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	逆子【Zagreus/Achilles】

**Author's Note:**

> 现代黑手党AU  
> 无剧情，想到什么写什么。
> 
> 前情提要：扎格知道倪克斯不是亲妈自己被骗了十几年以后，和爹大吵一架逃家喝酒打架去了……  
> 总而言之，这是个孝心貌似变质但是父爱……始终如一的故事。  
> 你老师永远是你老师，各种意义上。

“…再来啊！”  
夜场欢欣鼓舞的气氛里掺进几声惨叫，混乱随着叫骂声蔓延。有人惊慌失措地尖叫，有人趁着酒劲往前拥挤，人群涌动，本毫不起眼的角落里突兀空出一圈。  
空地中间，始作俑者拎起酒瓶，拽了拽衣领，昂扬四顾，像是巨龙甩着脖子喷洒吐息。如果忽视他脚下破碎的玻璃和拳头上的血，年轻人和任何醉酒者都如出一辙：神态虚浮，脚步摇晃，仿佛下一秒就要栽倒。

但却没人敢再冲上去触他霉头——周围四仰八叉倒了一地的人就是教训。  
几个围着他的人咬牙，本以为只是个喝醉上头的小子，不知道哪里来这么好的身手，不仅半点便宜没占到，想收拾这家伙的人甚至在半分钟里就倒了大半。  
这该死的到底是哪家道上少爷？

少爷本人对咒骂并无所觉，只觉得这个混账家伙还在挑衅。  
于是青年翻倒桌面上的酒瓶，毫无征兆地磕在脚边人头上，让这个刚爬起半截的可怜人闷哼一声又倒下去。瓶颈在势大力沉的撞击里应声破碎，凶手举起武器如举起奖杯，辛辣醇香的液体被他喝水一般倒进喉咙。  
不知情的围观人群一阵骚动，有大胆的家伙甚至吹出几声口哨。

妈的，也不怕被玻璃碴子割破嘴。  
站在他对面的人恶狠地暗骂着，嘴唇蠕动，却在青年扫过来的视线里移开眼睛。

场面一时僵持不下，两方就这么对峙，直到年轻人露出不耐神色。  
他往前跨一步，围着的人就后退一步，直从角落走到中央。外圈人群看到变动，起哄声愈大，憋闷的环境里气氛鼓动，青年晃着脚，神色莫测，正要开口——

紧闭的大门突然大开，夜风毫不留情地撞进来，众人齐齐打了个哆嗦，不由自主地看向风口——守着门边的人瞪圆眼睛，刚想叫骂，却瞥见门后来者，才冒出的一个音节愣是被咽了下去，呛得连连咳嗽。  
然后连咳嗽声都被尽力收敛。

“扎格列欧斯。”  
来客说。  
声线柔和，声音不大，但听见这声呼唤的所有人，都突然噤若寒蝉。  
人们下意识闭上嘴，去看他，又垂下视线，又去看，视线徘徊，又舍不得离开。酒劲上头的家伙被同伴挡住，衣着单薄的女客们收拢手臂，绞紧手指，远古本能里的趋利避害因子敦促他们警惕，却又对来者目眩神迷。

推门进来的男人一身正装，银灰色细纹随行走在灯下泛光，这颜色极难驾驭，此刻却显得相得益彰。他身量高大，神色平和，略消瘦的面颊和高颧骨展示出一种锐利的美。  
男人耳际流水般倘下的长发是纯正的金，如雄狮鬃毛一样披散，将他脸上两道法令纹刻出的严肃转为洒然。  
他没打领带，解开两颗纽扣的衬衣里露出一点平稳起伏的胸口，看得出是匆忙赶来，但丝毫不显得慌乱。

“扎格列欧斯。”

满室沉默里，只有乐曲过于兴奋的调子在徘徊，室内的人群浓妆艳抹，颓靡荒唐，和来者的洁净格格不入。他却毫不受影响，平静地又唤一声，语调里带着奇异的抚慰。

是阿喀琉斯…来找他的。  
被呼唤的年轻人越过人头和肩膀，看过去。  
…不是墨纪拉，也不是塔纳托斯甚至哈迪斯。  
说不清是了然的平静还是遗憾，扎格列欧斯舔舔嘴唇，设想一下自己此刻是个什么模样。他虽喝了不少，但耐受力还在线，此刻被风一吹，竟然暂时清醒几分。  
平心而论，这位照顾他整个少年时期的老师确实是最好的，用来寻找“叛逆青少年”的选择。

家族里最难搞的年轻人也会乖觉地听从阿喀琉斯吩咐，而扎格列欧斯尤得这位退役秘警的偏爱。他带着武器和书籍，是最严厉的训导者，也是最温和的教育者，年轻人爱戴他，也敬畏他。  
自然不可能拒绝他。

“先生。”  
扎格列欧斯回答道。  
挡在他们之间的人群蹑着脚步退后，轰然散开，徒留青年直面来客。他用被酒精烧热的脑子思考几秒，蠕动嘴唇应答。原本自然垂下的手臂摆动，像是想要抓住什么，最后却只是握紧手中的酒瓶，如溺水的人抓住一根浮木。  
阿喀琉斯也看着他。

年轻人不自觉偏过头，避开对方直看过来的目光，又转回来，皱起眉。   
他不想让自己显得太过退让，尤其是这般处境下。  
前不久听来的消息还在他脑子里转动，四仰八叉，几乎将心脏拧死成一团抹布。刚灌下去的几瓶酒暂时稀释掉山崩海啸般的痛苦和难以置信，让这可怜的肉块慢慢展开……

“先生。”  
于是扎格列欧斯选择专心看他走近，浑然没有发觉自己又紧张，又戒备，仿佛期待着什么。  
真奇怪，那双眼睛这样的锋利，为什么会觉得安心？

阿喀琉斯迎着各种视线沉默着走近，仿佛裹挟着一团冰结的气场，所过之处无不寂静。  
像是食草的动物敬畏狮虎，场地里的人群都敬畏他，唯独他所面向的青年不为所动。这段距离算不上长，合计不过百步，阿喀琉斯很快就走到他的学生面前，与他隔着半米相互注视。

“孩子。”  
他率先开口，扫视着扎格列欧斯脸上红晕，手上血迹。天顶上惨白的大灯刚打开不久，还没有过于刺目的亮度，但也足以让眼神老辣的人看出端倪。  
沉默的对峙里，青年衣摆沾着的灰尘在空气里飘扬下几颗，缓缓随灯柱飞舞，靠近阿喀琉斯隐带忧虑的面容。  
“倪克斯告诉了我……我很抱歉。”

他没有说“倪克斯让我来的”。  
扎格列欧斯觉得心里一松，被酒精压制的苦涩立刻翻涌起来，顺着肺管往上攀爬。他凝视年长者良久，松开几乎被咬破皮的上唇，突然丢开酒瓶，站直身体。

“你不必向我道歉，先生，”  
扎格列欧斯抿起嘴角，突然笑了起来。这动作给年长者一种熟悉的活泼感，但在他赤红眼角的映衬下，却显得神态怪异无比。  
他断断续续地笑着，嘴角越拉越高，最后甚至开始放声大笑。  
玻璃破碎在地面的声音清脆，年轻人用黏着鲜血的手指梳理过额发，像是正在面见一个尊贵的客人，用那种被他父亲训斥多次也没学会的神态——阿喀琉斯立刻明白，他早就了解这些，只是不想“学会”罢了。  
场内的沉默就此陡然打破，一种新的，让人心里发寒的愉快渐渐覆盖其上。扎格列欧斯反复抿住嘴唇，咬着口腔内侧，想要把笑意压下去，却都以失败告终。  
青年肩膀耸动，抑制不住的哼笑声从口鼻溢出，他舔了舔嘴角，咽下一口唾沫，一步跨出，去抓年长者的手。  
阿喀琉斯停了一瞬，没有退后。  
于是他就保持这般奇怪的神态，仿佛很恳切似的问询。  
“但，阿喀琉斯，你也是来劝我回去的吗？” 

没有听见回答，扎格列欧斯就握住他的手，打算等一等，他对这位老师向来心理宽容，握着的手在他掌中很细微的曲起手指，于是年轻人低头去看。  
这双手修长，有力，爬着一些打磨柔软的茧——那是武力的证明，他漫不经心地想，真是危险——还残留着几分夜风的寒意，干燥冰冷，与他自己被酒和血沾透的手掌截然不同。  
这双手曾递给他糖果，捻开书页，也曾经覆盖在少年手上，教他扣下扳机，握紧长刀。这双手为他披上西装，为他擦去血迹，它牵着他走过整个少年，把他带出过往。

现在这双手来抓他了。  
年轻人笑容愈发自然融洽，眼角却有水光开始闪动——酒精让他的情绪愈发不受控制。扎格列欧斯猛地往后仰头，像是避开一个看不见的拳头，然后猛地把身体前探，凑到阿喀琉斯面前。

“先生，你也来找我，是老家伙叫你来抓我回去的？”  
一字一句的质问从紧咬的槽牙里冒出，展现出年青野兽浓稠渊深的怒意。  
“回那个，不知道他妈的哪个婊子捏合起来的‘家’？”

这样冒犯的质询并没有让阿喀琉斯表情变化，也没有训斥他的用词粗鲁，他盯着年轻人的眼睛，像是在斟酌字句。

扎格列欧斯看着自己导师的脸，从上面分辨出一点隐藏得极好的为难。  
为难什么？   
因为今天的事情？  
十几年，有什么苦衷要这群人隐瞒自己十几年？  
仇敌，亲戚，还是哈迪斯所谓的保护？  
扎格列欧斯死死咬住牙，紧绷的面颊上咬肌凸起，几乎是在冷笑。  
他想起跑出来时候生父须发怒张的面容，还有那一声毫不作假的“逆子！”，尝试着把这种愤怒套进眼前这个男人的脸。  
不太成功，但听说阿喀琉斯当年也曾有过大动肝火的事件。在那之后他才来到哈迪斯麾下，不再掺和斗争。  
但即使时间已过去十数年，这个名字代表的怒火依旧让整个地下世界恐惧。

真不错。他默念道。老师，你能理解这种愤怒吗？你会理解吗？  
还是说，你也是欺骗我的一份子？

“不，”  
年轻人表情里的渴望和质询太过明显，手上力道也愈发过分，热腾的血冷却后，寒凉的粘稠和酒味就阴魂不散地萦绕在他们身边。掌骨关节在另一双手的压力下不太愉快的反馈着痛觉，阿喀琉斯微微皱起眉，反而握紧了他。  
这般粘腻冰冷的触感……他几乎是叹息，又像是哄劝幼子一样放低了声音，弯腰俯身，与扎格列欧斯双目对视。  
“不，扎格列欧斯，我只是来找你的。”

他宣告道，看着视野里的青年愣住，才抬起另一只手，用指腹擦过他面上的泪和嘴边的血，捂住年轻人通红的眼，用一片温和的黑暗遮去他的彷徨。  
这手干燥，又温暖，几乎让人颤栗。  
扎格列欧斯猛地抽了一口气，咬着牙低下头，像是避开烙铁一样避开年长者的触碰。  
于是阿喀琉斯自然地将手下滑，揽过青年肩膀，温柔却不容违抗地将他拥抱。

“没关系，孩子，没关系。“  
他把这个愤怒又痛苦的年轻人拥进怀里，像是多年前那样，轻轻按着他的脊背。  
青年在他怀里颤抖，揪住阿喀琉斯胸口的衣料，无声哽咽着，如同受伤的野兽。

“你想要去哪里都可以。”  
他如是说，声音轻而确凿。  
“做你想做的。”

——————————————

把半醉的年轻人带离酒吧并不困难，困难的是把情绪低落的他带去哪。  
扎格列欧斯直白地讲不想回到原本那个房子：  
“我需要一点时间，在此之前最好离老家伙远点。”  
青年抿住嘴角，下垂的眼皮遮住眼睛，神色在额发打下的阴影里晦涩不明。他在酒吧外街的灯光下晃着头，视线毫无焦距地飞舞，最后定定的落在阿喀琉斯身上。  
“……我想去你家，先生。”

———————————————

即使阿喀琉斯同时也领受着保护教父家庭成员的任务，但他并不一直待在哈迪斯的居所。其常居的落脚点在城市边缘，朝向海洋，虽然靠近峭壁，却很轻易可以去往海边。  
早些年里扎格列欧斯还会跑到他这里来躲避繁多的课业，即使最后总是被板着脸的墨纪拉带走，但不妨碍他熟悉这里，像是熟悉另一个令人安心的巢穴。

于是在阿喀琉斯放下外套这么短暂的一点时间，扎格列欧斯已经摸进他的酒柜，开了一瓶新的酒，倒进杯子。年轻人毫无遵循什么“八分满”规矩的意思，直倒满一整杯——摇晃的液体在他手上流淌，被伸出舌头舔掉，随即一口气喝下一半。

“先生，来一杯吗？”  
似乎注意到年长者不赞同的目光，扎格列欧斯舔着嘴角抬起头，唇边弯起一个飘渺的弧度。他被酒精浸透的双眼波光流转，幽暗的瞳孔里却生出锋利的棘刺。  
举到眼前的酒杯里晃荡着金黄，芬芳的气息随着体温加热渐渐逸散——阿喀琉斯认出，那是他柜子上最烈的几种酒之一。  
这么个喝法，酒神来了也遭不住。

扎格列欧斯就这样拿着杯子对他笑，或者说他很少有时间是不在笑的。但那些笑容或爽朗或狡黠，都会带动他异色双眼的变化，使得本应该看起来稍显怪异的双眼如欧泊石般熠熠生辉。  
然而现在，那双在微光下闪动的眼睛却没有笑，只熔铸满深不见底的情绪。 

阿喀琉斯一时不知道怎么哄劝他，只好先接过杯子。沉重的水晶压在手心，棱角硌着掌纹，泛起细微的疼痛。  
液体如凉滑的蛇溜进喉咙，甘美后陡然腾起的灼烧感差点烧进肺里，气势汹汹地展示着内蕴的狂野——他自然不会像扎格列欧斯喝得那样猛，但这酒也烈得简直有点惊人了。  
年长者下意识地皱了皱眉，额间却传来一抹轻缓地按揉力度，让纹起的眉心舒展开来。

“不想喝的话，我怎么样？”  
年轻人刚刚一眨不眨地盯着他，现在就着递过酒杯的姿态贴近，他呼吸急促，神态却发狠。  
“让我抱抱您吧……”  
“还是说，您也要拒绝我？”

朝着海洋的窗户里，夕阳金紫的暮光正不急不缓地往血红过度。室内没有开灯，厚重的窗帘挡着朝向城市的落地窗，只有寥寥几许灯光在布料脚下漏进来。  
于是一切城市的人群的东西都突然被剥离开去，沉静降临，拂开某层已经摇摇欲坠的面纱。

此刻他们手足交缠，呼吸相闻，姿态在不知不觉中已亲密过头。阿喀琉斯握住年轻人的手臂，把酒杯丢开——玻璃制品摇晃，发出心惊胆战的撞击声，残余液体被这粗暴的动作抖出容器，泼洒在赤裸的脚踝。  
于是扎格列欧斯受惊般一缩膝盖，即刻便失去平衡，年轻人却没尝试避让或者后退，反而直拽着阿喀琉斯的衣领，想要去亲吻他。  
换做平时，阿喀琉斯有不下十种方法把他抖开，扶稳，保持距离的同时以免磕坏年轻人宝贵的脑子。但酒劲和心绪共同纠缠的结果便是两个人一起倒在沙发上，听见皮料和自己关节同时发出呻吟。

“先生，可以的吧？”  
扎格列欧斯的喘息声在靠得太近的此刻分外明显。昏暗中，年轻人的眼睛反射暮光，璀璨冰冷，一瞬间竟如同某类爬行动物。虽在询问，但他显然没有听取拒绝的意思，手上的动作一点不慢，很快就扒开阿喀琉斯没打领带的衬衫，抽掉腰带，直接解开了他的裤子。  
他全程没有抬头，也就没有露出面上几近扭曲的表情。然而年长者看着他黑色的发旋，沉默半响，在青年把手伸向最后一层布料时撑起身，任由他扯开内裤。

三四十岁的男人，正值壮年，阿喀琉斯本身又足够强健，本钱丰厚。淡金色的耻毛间，微微兴奋的阴茎沉甸地立着，在腿间打下一片深厚的阴影。  
扎格列欧斯没有犹疑多久，或者说，从撕扯阿喀琉斯的衣服开始，他的动作就在逐渐连贯中展现出越来越强的狂热。年轻人滑下沙发，低头凑近，小幅度地晃着鼻尖，像是犬类在探寻东西的动作——湿热的呼吸喷洒在这一小块地方，男人的阴茎很快就在这连手带嗅的动作里半勃起来。  
于是他偏过头，往上舔了一口。  
阿喀琉斯的小腹猛地绷紧。

扎格列欧斯口活很差，唯一的优点大概只有足够热情。他很快就把整根阴茎舔得湿淋，过多的唾液从嘴角溢出，沿着会阴往下流淌，微温的液体流过，却更多的带来冰凉。  
他左右试探了几下，扶着肉柱根部，在头顶复杂的目光里软下肩背，就把龟头含进嘴里。

年轻人没什么经验，也不懂得收起牙齿，显然是经常被伺候的那个。于是他一口就吃得很深，太过莽撞，喉咙几乎立刻就开始痉挛，环状软肉颤抖着一收一缩，想要将异物排挤出去。  
青年闷哼着咳嗽，眼里立刻浸出水汽，肩膀抖动，阿喀琉斯拽着他头发，想要让他吐出来，却又不好用力。终于他吐出半截，却依旧含着龟头——在这样不合时宜的境地里展现出过分的执拗——湿漉的唇舌和潮红的面容显出一股危险的情色，配着他往上翻看的眼里一半恍惚一半执著的神态，艳丽得几近凶戾。  
扎格列欧斯缓了口气，很快压下喘息，继续笨拙的尝试，很快无师自通学会在退出时用鼻腔换气。他学什么都很快，但这种天赋在此刻反而过于违和——想必任何一个老师都不希望学生在这种地方举一反三。

室内一片沉静，只有浓重的呼吸声和细微的水声交替出现。窗外太阳已经落下，从他们的角度只能看见残余在海面上深紫浓黑的光晕，在天幕上打出光怪陆离的夜色。  
一声喘息后，扎格列欧斯呛咳着抬起头，尝试在一片黑暗里辨认他导师的面容。他的脸很快接触到一点依旧干燥的触感，力道有点重，却也不太过分——这是阿喀琉斯的手指。黑夜模糊了感知，但年轻人很快从缺氧的眩晕里反应过来，用手背擦了擦嘴角。

他就着跪在地面的姿势去扯男人的裤子。西装裤缺乏弹性，褪到腿根后完全不够把他塞进去，于是他往下拉扯这条布料想要扯下到腿弯，但刚刚那种干燥的触感又落在他脸上，阻止了年轻人进一步的动作。  
“…去床上。”

这场景下走上二楼主卧不太现实，扎格列欧斯瞄准了一楼客卧，这里同样有宽大的，正对海洋的窗。  
几步路的距离，外套，衬衫，裤子和鞋袜落了一地，跨进卧室门的时候，两具身体几乎已经赤裸相对。  
他们年纪差了快二十，阿喀琉斯完全是一副成年的体型，他肩膀够宽，臂膀也有力，即使腰腹被倒三角身材衬得精瘦，也是猫科猛兽矫健的模样。而年轻人身量在这个年纪虽也算高，常年运动也使得肌肉流畅。但扎格列欧斯到底还在抽条的生长期，身高腿长，甚至显得有些纤瘦。 

“……扎格。”  
年长者低吟一声，被矮过自己一头的青年推倒在床上。  
扎格列欧斯伏在年长者身上，几乎完全被环住。他却颇为享受地在阿喀琉斯怀里蹭动，极力把双方赤裸的肌肤紧贴在一起。他们来得匆忙，没开空调，初秋的气温略有寒凉，更显得相接的肌肤温暖滚烫。

喘息，扭动，环境似乎开始升温，屋角的感应灯慢慢亮起微弱的光，将两个扭结的影子投射到墙壁上。

这样的微光下他们终于又能再一次看清彼此的脸。阿喀琉斯神色还有些怔忪，发色的黄金此刻更像是琥珀的浓金，与长发同样色泽的睫毛投出虚无的影子。扎格列欧斯没由来的不想看他眼睛，就伸手捂住这两片翡翠绿，隔着手背落下一吻。  
亲吻往下移动，随即变得狂乱，唇齿并用，几近啃噬。年轻人的舌头舔过颧骨，下颌，咬上喉咙的时候感觉一只手落在自己脊背中央，像是在犹豫要不要往上滑动——再往上就是年轻人线条分明的后颈，因低头的动作露出脊骨利落的线条——但最终往下搂在了腰上。  
他于是视这为同意和纵容。

湿淋淋的亲吻从上往下蔓延，带着半生不熟的热度，舔咬胸乳，磨蹭腰腹，唇舌落到大腿内侧时阿喀琉斯深深地吸了口气——扎格列欧斯兴致勃勃，在这里落下很多痕迹，又吸又舔，丝毫不惧被矫健的大腿绞死当场——直到这颗毛茸茸的脑袋继续往下移动，情欲里开始多少混进一些更加危险扭曲的东西。  
亲吻是吞噬的预演，是撕咬的柔软化生，任何正常人都会为牙齿割过皮肉的触感发颤，只因人类曾把被掠食的记忆刻入本能。  
而此刻他的孩子龇出利齿，叫嚣渴求，要他饲喂。

“先生……”  
年轻人声音软而沙哑，叫他名字的尾音拉得很长，仿佛想咬住从口中飞走的音节。 与之相对却是他手上并不如何温柔的动作：阿喀琉斯并不惯常低头，即使有着润滑，尝试放松的努力也成效平平。  
勉强塞进三根手指后搅动几下，扎格列欧斯就失去耐心，他将已经有些前液淌出的性器在男人腿间蹭动，本就兴奋的阴茎愈显热烫，很快急不可待地塞了进去。  
两人齐齐发出一声闷哼。

扎格列欧斯一开始就干得很重，年轻人独有的活力和他身上缠绕不去的怨恨混合出一种几近残忍的狂暴。甬道尚显干涩，没有好好做过前戏的身体反应平平，不只是被干的人痛苦， 想必始作俑者也不会太好受。但扎格列欧斯只是皱起眉，将唇角软肉卷到牙齿下面，动作倒是一点不慢。  
他们都没有说话，喘息和闷哼的声音甚至没有床垫弹动的声音明显，一片幽深的安静。被摁在身下的男人偶有颤抖，金发散落在床沿，仿佛墨绿色幽深海浪巅上破碎的光。  
扎格列欧斯伸手去掰他的下颌，阿喀琉斯也就这般扭过头看他，睫毛在痛苦和快感中颤抖，翡翠色瞳仁里弥漫起雾。那双能轻易扭断公牛脖颈的手握紧又松开，将床单攥得发皱，却到底没有落在扎格列欧斯身上。  
他半垂着的眼和年轻人对视，视线相接，扎格列欧斯仿佛被烫伤般移开目光。他闭上眼又睁开，看着床伴的额头，露出自己都不明白的笑意，向他的老师亲吻，直到听见从唇齿间溢出柔软的呻吟。

……

间隙中阿喀琉斯像是极低的笑了一声，又或者那只是个未完成的叹息。男人吻他，灼热的呼吸短而急促，这是情动的标志，并顺着青年抓握的力道抬起腿，敞开的姿态十分柔和。他没说什么，却也没有应答。

扎格列欧斯为这态度焦躁，几觉心中一阵抽搐。他摇动腰腹，力图获得更多，但除了喘息也听不进什么。于是就一寸寸抚摸过这已经被落下许多痕迹的躯体，像是想要找到一点与事实相悖的迹象来求得发难的理由。  
但他只摸到微湿的皮肤和潮热的体温，相贴处皮肤光洁得不可思议，以阿喀琉斯的职业而言，这就是个绝无仅有的奇迹。  
神样的阿喀琉斯。  
他想起这个称呼，突然觉得惶恐，哪怕掌下的躯体矫健暖热，肌肉随呼吸收缩舒展，在触摸下微微颤抖，有再明显不过的存在感。  
扎格列欧斯却开始怀疑自己是否被一具假体和幻梦欺骗——否则，他如何得到这样的……纵容和宠怜。  
爱都是有代价的，于今晚及之后的扎格列欧斯而言，他在白日里从生父，养母，兄弟与朋友处明白了这个道理，并决心把它铭刻入心灵深处。

但这时候总不好开口，什么代价等天明再付——纵死不辞，大概吧。他一片冷漠地设想，终于从抬起的小腿摸到阿喀琉斯的脚蹱。瘦削的踝骨把这里皮肤绷得极紧，男人在被他抓住脚踝瞬间很明显的颤抖，连体内都紧绷，绞得血气方刚的年轻人差点交代。  
扎格列欧斯深吸口气，缓住冲动，却没有挪开手，转而用指腹代替眼睛去描摹——年轻人记得他这里似乎受过伤，难道就是这样反应巨大的原因——触感里，一处旧伤痕爬在骨肉中间，薄，但分明，像是割肉的纹身，又像是一片软韧的鳞。  
周遭皮肤都光滑，肌腱也弹性，坚硬的骨骼上，唯独这片伤疤明显而赤裸。  
太割裂了，但这让阿喀琉斯终于像个可以被触碰的凡人。  
这或许是今晚，他唯一确切触摸到的真实。

他偏过头，对分明的骨节落下一吻。

————————————————

这一晚荒唐的参与双方都不知道什么时候结束，然而次日还是按时到来，不为任何人的期望改变。

扎格列欧斯醒来的时候，只感觉疲倦和疼痛在颅骨里翻涌。他睁开眼，看见近在咫尺的一片赤裸皮肤。  
昨晚的记忆突然翻涌起来，没有丝毫缺失的过程从记忆里浮现。痛苦和快感，嫉恨和窃喜同时一拥而上，和眼前的场景一起昭示着无可逃避的事实。  
他陡然愣住。

“醒了？”  
稍显沙哑的询问声传来，一个略微沉重的温热物体落在扎格列欧斯肩膀，一只手，熟悉的触感。  
那只手摸了摸他的后颈，示意年轻人抬头。  
他抬起头，对上两片翠绿的湖泊。

——！  
扎格列欧斯猛地后仰，躲避火焰般下意识地躲避这道注视，然而拉开的距离却把更多痕迹投入视野，一片片的划伤和指痕相互环绕，几如满布的纹身。  
他咬住下唇，几乎不敢去看他老师身上的斑驳——每一道痕迹都宛如一记鞭子，抽在他脊背上。  
这是……我给他的伤害……我犯了何其不可饶恕的罪？

他尚未完全清醒的心已茫然地拧紧，几乎被惶恐彻底淹没。苦水似乎从舌根开始蔓延，扎格列欧斯要狠狠地咬住牙，才能让自己不被胸口阻塞的恐慌淹没。  
这最后一个对他给予温柔与爱意的存在，也要因他的僭越和伤害离他而去了？  
因为他的狂妄，任性，不知轻重。

阿喀琉斯看他僵硬，或许还有无法掩盖的绝望，但似乎连扎格列欧斯自己都不知道，他的视线在向空间里的另一人飘动——年长者无声的叹了口气。  
但青年只注意到到阿喀琉斯微眯起眼，平平地抿住嘴唇，这神态让扎格列欧斯想起狮子，但此刻男人的眼里即没有愤怒，也没有敌意，甚至厌弃……扎格列欧斯的感知里没有任何负面情绪，但恐惧依然攫取住他的思维，让年轻人胸口发紧，  
他惧怕即将从那两片薄唇里说出的任何话语，如同恐惧着一种审判。

”扎格列欧斯。“  
年长者低柔的嗓音响起，平淡的叫着他的名字。  
扎格列欧斯僵硬在原地，在几秒的沉默里感到一阵窒息。

”……还难受吗？“  
他询问。

他的先生，导师，被僭越的爱人这样问他，因疲倦而微垂着的眼里，没有一丝一毫的愤恨。  
阿喀琉斯摩挲着年轻人的脖颈僵硬的骨节，不急不缓。他掌心温暖，在扎格列欧斯低垂的，只看得见他下颌的视野里，甚至挂着一丝微笑。  
那笑容细微，和阿喀琉斯看着他做任何事情时候的表情并无不同，此刻更是加上了一点近乎安抚的宽和。  
他视他的忿怒为理所当然，如孩童玩闹。

还难受吗？  
被他这样狎弄，伤害的人，却只问他是否还在痛苦。

他不介意。  
扎格列欧斯猛地松了口气，剧烈的呼吸几乎使他咳嗽起来。压迫在胸口的石头化作吐息离去，他尝到幻觉般的咸涩，却突然感受到这个事实。  
我是被爱的。  
这样直白的、猛烈的、无条件的、真真正正的爱。  
即使被他用这种背德的强迫的方式所掠取，也无改光辉的爱意。

啊啊……  
他几乎要痛哭，喉咙却干涩得像是吞咽了破碎的玻璃，感觉自己像是献祭中缚住翅膀的鸟，被一把掼倒在祭坛上，屠刀早已明亮，行刑的人却没有动手，反而将他托举，向他落下亲吻。

刀锋从脖颈上移开，他不知所措的被花团簇拥。

“……不难受了，先生。”  
扎格列欧斯从自己脖颈往上摸索，小心翼翼地握住那只手。这手依旧有力，洁白，却多出些刺目的伤痕，宛如象牙雕塑上不堪的污渍。  
他抚摸过被这些自己掐伤的血痕，轻而缓的落下细吻，仔细如信徒亲吻神像……终于几近虔诚地将额头抵在那宽厚的掌心。  
慰贴的温度透过皮肤传来，头顶上落下的目光平和，似乎还能听见脉搏远端安稳的心跳，一下又一下，从未改变。

他再也无法自控，落下泪来。  
一串串水珠滚落，沿着年轻人的面容无声滑下，落到他倚靠的手心，又沿着指缝滚落地面。  
阿喀琉斯像是愣了一下。那只手僵硬一瞬间，才慢慢抽出。年长者用指腹擦过扎格列欧斯眼角，摸了摸他头顶。半长的指甲硬而轻的划过头皮，带着令人安心的温和。

扎格列欧斯埋下脸，在这种温和里泣不成声。


End file.
